The lupin story
by Wacozaco69
Summary: I decided that it would be a good idea to write a backstory for proffers or lupin and how he was originally turned into a werewolf :) if yous like this I can start working on a sequel.


Lyal awoke to a loud shrieking, the sound burned his ears and at that moment he could only think of one thing  
"REMUS!"  
He sprung from his bed wand in hand readied for a fight, as he dashed down the hallway he couldn't think of what his life would be like if something was to happen to his son, he burst through the door with all of his might knocking it from its hinges he stared into the darkness of his sons room and felt as if his worst nightmare had became real, a dark figure was crouched over his sons bed  
"Lumos"  
The sight he saw was unforgettable, as was the face, he'd only seen it once before, and that was years ago  
"Greyback!"

It seemed like any other day at the ministry, he kissed his son and wife goodbye and walked towards the fireplace  
He tossed a handful of flu powder and stated in his clearest voice  
"The ministry of magic"  
A bright green flame flared up and he stepped through, no matter how many times he did it he always felt uneasy, what if he ended up in some death eaters basement? And on top of that the the spinning motion made him feel sick. Before he knew it he was in the ministry, and no longer than 10 seconds after he emerged from the fireplace he was approached by a short man in a bowler hat  
"Morning cornilius"  
"Lupin, I see you still don't like flu powder"  
"And I see you still wear that ridiculous thing on your head"  
Cornilius flushed red then proceeded  
"You're with me today, first up's some sod named fenrir greyback who's being accused of lycanthropy and being a death eater"  
"A werewolf working for you know who, this should be interesting"  
"Come on or we're going to be late"  
They both turned and proceeded to meet with the council.  
In the room ahead of them stood a man, despite his relatively young age his hair was a metallic grey and he wore a tattered coat and trousers, as he proceeded towards his seat lyall couldn't help but feel as though there was something about this one, at first he seemed like any other person, but when he looked at his face, into his eyes it revealed something more, a sort of soulless evil that was accompanied by a cannibalistic smile, the sight of him made lyall cringe.  
The minister was first to speak  
"Fenrir greyback, you stand before the wizard council for the accusation of lycanthropy and as a follower of you know why, what do you say in your defense"  
"Wizard, you mean like with magic?"  
The room was shrouded with murmurs, lyall could only understand little words like "muggle" and "doesn't know"  
But it was evident that the council had already been swayed.  
"Are you denying the knowledge of our world?"  
"What world?"  
Lyall couldn't bare to watch this, it was clear that he was lying but was he really the only one who could tell, he had to interject  
"Minister, it's clear that he's lying, the werewolf that has been spotted even has a full grey coat, just like his hair"  
"Very well lupin, search his pockets, see if he's carrying a wand"  
He proceeded to were the man was now seated, of all the eyes that were starring at him, fenrirs were by far the worst, his look sent a cold chill down lyalls spine, he searched through the tatterd coat and all of its pockets, but no matter how hard he looked or how thorough a job he did, it was apparent that this man was not in posetion of a wand.  
"He's clearly a muggle" a man shouted from the crowd  
"Yea why don't we just let him go?" Shouted another man  
"Because" said lyall "I know he's guilty"  
"Why don't you just stick to welsh boggarts, it's what you're good at" shouted a heckler as the whole room erupted into laughter  
"Lupin there's no evidence to suggest that this man is a death eater, or a lycan or even a wizard"  
"Let's at least keep him here until the next full moon, I mean for peats sakes it's tomorrow"  
"I'm sorry lupin but without any evidence we have no reason to keep this man"  
"So what he wins you just let him go, this 'man' is nothing but a soulless evil, and is deserving of nothing more then death"  
"Lyall!" Erupted the minister "your services will no longer be required you can take the rest of the day off"  
He exited the room, hot with rage, he knew that this man was guilty, but why was he the only one who could tell? Through the door he could hear the minister apologizing for what lyall had said, and then he could hear him bringing the session to a close, the doors burst open and the hallway was flooded with murmurs, about him and what he had said, and then being escorted from the room he saw greyback, his stare meet lyalls with a look of resentment and evil prominent in his eyes, lyall left and never thought about it again, that was until tonight.

"Get off of him" lyall roared as he pointed the tip of his want towards the dark figure, his threat however was meet by a low, bone chilling growl and he realized that tonight was the night of the full moon. Greyback had forgotten about Remus at this point and was now focused on a new target, lyall was tough but could he really handle a fully grown werewolf? I mean sure he'd fought the odd death eater but this was a whole new ball game, He didn't what was going to happen but he was about to find out.

Pettificas totallis"  
A violent green light erupted from the end of lyalls wand and the beast charged at him with an animalistic rage, lyall was a skilled wizard and didn't need to vocalize his spells. One after the other lyall attacked with a series of powerful attacks, greybacks whimpers and staggers backwards, despite the pain he would be feeling this was not a man, but a violent animal and lyall knew that his instict would tell him to leave, if he had a reason, the lights where blinding and the speed and diversity lyall used while casting then was unparalleled, the beast was weakening, and realia ring it's defeat greyback let off a blood curling howl that chilled him to the bone, this distracted lyall and have him the opportunity he needed, he escaped through the window shattering the glass as he kept through it.  
At this point a mob of wizards who had overheard the commotion stormed into his house, but he didn't take notice of them.  
"Remus"  
Lyall dashed to his side, the sight of the blood was enough to invoke a sense of fear that Lyall had never felt before  
"Son are you ok?"  
His son didn't reply, his question was meet with only a low demoralizing sob. His heart ached with anticipation of what was to become of his son, if he died lyall didn't know what he would do, but if he lived he would be cursed, doomed to live his life as a monster, he would do horrible things against his will and not even know, he would be shunned and feared, was it selfish? Was the best thing for Remus death, no he wouldn't be cheated out of life, he wasn't going to die. The next couple of hours were a blur, doctors and nurses darting past, the people that were with him on the council all came to visit him, they all made the same hallowed apologies and expressed there sympathy but in the end it doesn't even matter, not even when the minister himself made an appearance.

Remus had survived the attack, he had a few scars to show and a story to tell, they say that him living was a blessing but lyall knew of the hidden curse. After an anxious wait for the next full moon it was revealed that Remus had in fact contracted lycanthropy. The sight of his son changing and the thought that this was what his son was doomed to for the rest of his life was enough to push lyall to the brink. He has become obsessed with the search for a cure and won't rest until he finds it.


End file.
